


romantic now

by claudius



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alternatively titled 'struggling w/ a crush on the most embarrassing person in yumenosaki', focuses on natsume more than leo tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudius/pseuds/claudius
Summary: it's hard to like someone, natsume realizes.





	

Natsume didn't realize he liked Leo a lot more than just a friend, at first. 

It was a slow realization, he didn't notice his heart skipping a beat whenever Leo called out to him, or how  _unbelievably_ red his face would get when Leo was just a bit too close for comfort. Leo was extremely affectionate and he knew that, so he didn't think much of it until the day where he found himself wondering when he'd see Leo again, the day where he realized all those times he would get flustered was because- he, Sakasaki Natsume, had a  _crush._

He knew very well what crushes were, but to have one on someone who gets distracted by the smallest things was asking for disaster, he knew Leo was- well,  _Leo_. There'd be no way Natsume would ever tell him and even if he did, he had a strong feeling Leo wouldn't even get it... 

 _just great._  

He kept it a secret as best as he could, from Tsumugi ( _senpai isn't allowed to know, ever._ ) and Sora ( _he'd never let me live it down)_ , from the other Knights members- and  _especially the Oddballs._ If there was one thing Natsume knew, is that if he so much as mentioned having feelings for someone, they'd lose their minds, and he wasn't having that. Not today.

It didn't help that the next morning, Leo spotted him and actually zoomed through the hallway to pick Natsume up into a hug, yelling his name excitedly, and gaining attention like he usually does. Natsume forced his heart to  _stop beating so rapidly this is nothing will you just stop--_ and calmly greeted Leo back, ignoring whatever stares the two of them were getting. Everyone knew by now how close Leo and Natsume were, that didn't mean they weren't going to stare whenever they saw the king of Knights make a beeline for the leader of Switch every single morning.

Leo's happiness was radiating off of him like it always did, he was constantly saying the most embarrassing things ( _natsuuuu, i love you! / wahahaha!! natsu is super duper cute- eh? don't argue with me! i'm aaaalways right, you know!!_ ), and Natsume either brushed them off or responded with a simple  _you're so weird._ He wasn't used to constant- and not to mention extreme affection, so he never knew how to respond truthfully. Sora once said he saw the king in a bright yellow, it reminded him of sunflowers and marigolds, of the sun itself. He knew underneath all of Leo's ramblings and idiotic behaviors was a true king, someone who was respected by his unit members (he knew how fondly they spoke of him). Leo was so much more than what Natsume usually thinks of him.

and there was a part of Natsume that wanted to see that part of him, to see the king so deserving of a crown, so deserving of the stars in the night sky. 

He knew his feelings for Leo have grown too much in what felt like a short time. It was embarrassing, almost disgusting, how much he liked ( _loved_ ) him. He also knew by now his oddball seniors probably knew about if, if they didn't know all along- of course they weren't very good at hiding the fact they knew (well, kanata-niisan and shu-niisan were.), as the look Rei and Wataru gave him the last time he saw them said enough. Thankfully, they didn't pry as much as he thought- though he still struggled with telling exactly  _who_ it was he liked. 

Natsume also struggled with begging his seniors not to plan anything, desperate to keep his feelings a secret, he wasn't sure at all if he wanted to act on them. He was worried, worried that if he confessed, Leo might not feel the same and it'd make things uncomfortable between them, or that he likes someone else, or- there's just too many things that worry Natsume too much to think of ever confessing. It felt uncharacteristic of him to feel so paranoid but having a crush was a new feeling for him. Sure, he liked people in the past but it was always puppy love that never lasted long. Here, he wanted nothing more but to be with Leo, he wouldn't sell his soul for it, but he'd probably sell Tsumugi's for it.

His desperation was so embarrassing, he couldn't stand it.

Leo, like Natsume assumed, was completely oblivious. He was still ridiculous, still loud, still hyper, those sort of things Leo had would never go away. Natsume's feeling of safety with Leo was always strong, hugs were nice, and so was holding his hand, he couldn't always return them but to actually  _feel_ someone else's warmth was what Natsume hung onto the most.

His seniors gave him so much happiness, as did the smiles of all the fans that came again and again to their concerts, and his unit members who, despite everything, still believed in him and in his magic. The question he's been asking since he realized his feelings, the question he asked himself repeatedly for days upon days, he found his answer.

Yes, it was this. The entire reason why Natsume fell so hard for Leo. The happiness that Leo gave him just by existing. The open hand that reached out and pulled him into the sunlight when he started to think there'd be nothing else for him, someone who shone so bright that it broke through his magic and let the sunlight in for once. It was that which made him fall for Leo.

He might not ever confess, but this happiness would definitely last even if his feelings go unheard.

**Author's Note:**

> natsume is gay???gay??? ggggggggggggay??
> 
> i have no idea why this is a no dialogue fic. it's fine.


End file.
